Love problems
by Lovecupcakes232
Summary: When they were finding a gem that Valtor is gonna use to destroy the magic demension. Bloom knew it was a trap and used herself as bait instead of her friends. She died because she was trap in a dark curse inside a cage. The island was destroyed along with Bloom. She returns as human form and sees Sky with his new girlfriend. So this is where love problems begin?


**Hey guys! Today what your reading is about Bloom & Sky. If you don't like this couple, Then just read another story of what couple you like. Anyways I hope you love this story I made Comment & Like/Favorite/Follow this story if you want to still read this. This fanfic has a little songfics inside. So I don't own anything like Winx Club (Iginio Straffi owns Winx club) & The songs i'm going to put in the story.**

**Full summary:** _**Bloom had to sacrifice her friends from Valtor because he was going to trap the winx and held them to die in the island as they fall apart. When Valtor was about to trap them. Bloom found out what was going on, When they were going to put one step on the trap, She pushed them out and then they had to leave because the island was about to fall apart. Sky couldn't bare to leave his love but Sky had to. Bloom left to die while they left. In over for few years Sky found new love. Her name is Clarissa and she is with Sky. Sky still remembers Bloom and suddenly when Bloom gets permission out of heaven which she calls herself in titled "Fallen Angel" She is in spirit mode which means Sky could see her ONLY. Sky felt that she has come back to Magix. Sky could see her in her dreams and he can't stop thinking about her. When she comes and turns into a human like the rest, She meets Sky again and this is where love problems begin.**_

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

_"Why do we need to come to this island called 'Volcano-Ver-Tusco?' And what's the meaning to be here than chilling?" Riven said, Rolling his eyes. Musa glared at Riven then slapped his cheek. "Valtor is trying get this gem which will power him up! And we have to get it before he gets it!" Riven had a red bush on his cheek. "Ow! Did you know that hurt a lot?!"_

_"Maybe you would've lowered your attitude!"_

_Tecna broke them up of their fight. "Musa and Riven stop! We are in a mission right now and now, Now isn't the right time to fight! So you could do this when we come back? Alright?" Musa and Riven agreed and then sighed. They both said in together, "Alright." Timmy turned his head. "We are right ahead!" The winx and specialist smiled but in the back they heard crying. "Who's crying in the back?" Stella questioned. "It's Bloom. Let me go talk to her." Sky said as he went to the other room._

_"Bloom are you okay?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Sky... I feel it's a trap."_

_"No it's not Bloom. He's coming there. Nothing will go wrong. I will always protect you, My angel." Sky kissed Bloom in her forehead. Bloom smiled but then frowned. "I still think it's a trap. Valtor always gives trouble but why? Why not now?" Sky started to believe Bloom for a second then he realized, Then shooked his head. "Bloom don't think that. Maybe he really doesn't know."_

_Bloom sighed. "Alright Sky. I love you." Sky smiled along with Bloom. "I love you to." They began to share a kiss with a loving kiss. Suddenly they felt they are crashing down. Bloom fell down and the doors from the back opened. Bloom screamed for help. "Sky! Help!" Bloom cried. Sky grabbed her arms and didn't let go. "Hold on Bloom!" Suddenly the door gates closed and Sky quickly pulled Bloom up._

_Sky ran back to the front while Bloom is behind Bloom's back. "Is everyone okay?!" Brandon yelled. The winx nodded with the specialist. Sky ran to Timmy."What happened? Why did the back gates opened?!" Sky yelled. "I don't know! Something went wrong with the controls!" Timmy panicked as he tried to land safely. "Hold on guys! We are gonna land safely!" Timmy yelled._

_The ship almost crashed but suddenly Tecna held the ship with her magic, Then landed safely. The Winx and Specialist got out of the ship and saw the ship damaged. "Wow. The ship is damaged A-lot!" Timmy was shocked. He didn't knew that it got a really bad damage. "Timmy forget it. You and Tecna fix the ship while we go seek the gem." Brandon said. "Yeah then you guys will die when an enemy will appear." Riven chuckled. Musa glared at Riven then kicked his leg._

_"Ow, Ow, Ow! Okay!, Okay! I'm sorry!" Riven rolled his eyes. Musa smiled. "I agree with Brandon. If anything goes wrong, Just scream." Timmy agreed. "Yep." Tecna said. The Winx and Specialist nodded and went inside the black broken hole leading down. They went down to see what it was it, And they were in the right track!_

_"Wow! This place is beautiful! But messed up all over." Flora said looking around. "Flora, The place looks... itchy and gross! Yuck! I rather puke than see this place!" Stella said grossed out. "Girls, We are just here to take the gem to it's safety" Musa said. "Yep!" Aisha said. Meanwhile back with Bloom and Sky, They are talking about things._

_"Sky. I think I sense we are going to this 'Trap' so close! I'm worried. Can we just grab an object to place in and stop wondering to step into it?" Bloom cried. Sky sighed and looked at her. "Bloom. Nothing will happen. It's just on your mind. Or Valtor is tricking you again." Sky kissed Bloom's forehead as she blushed. "Oh alright. Fine. But I trust you. I love you Sky." Bloom said as she was leaning for a kiss Sky almost. "I love you to Bloom." But suddenly Brandon inturrpt them._

_"Guys lets go! We need to get that Ruby gem before Valtor gets it!" Brandon cried. They began to stop and save it for later and then began moving on. They were near to the ruby gem shaped as a heart. The winx & Specialist began to jump to the big petals and carefully, Because if you step down in the lake, You never get back up. They finally made it._

_"Guys. We should get it now. But lets carefully get it." The rest were about to step down to a squared place down in the floor, Which Bloom panicked. In Bloom's head she could hear Valtor's voice to her. "Bloom. Your friends are toasted. It's either you, Or them." He laughed evilly and his voice disappeared slowly. "No!" Bloom screeched and ran. When the put their foot down in the square shaped in the floor Bloom pushed them before they got trapped._

_Sky and the rest were shocked. She was right. It was a trap. But how do we get her off the trap?_

_Sky's POV_

_What the heck? Why Bloom pushed us? Wait a minute... It's a trap! No, No, No! We need help! My beloved Bloom is stuck in a cage. I hope we can get her out! If we can't save her... No we will! I will never leave till she gets out. Don't worry Bloom... Your gonna be safe.._

_Everyone's POV_

_"Bloom! I'm coming!" Sky said as he ran to the cage as he try to break it. The cage was cursed and it will take a long time to un-seal it. Nabu cannot do it because it has a dark curse in it. The walls were crumbling and every rock from the roof fell. Everything was tearing apart. Sky tried to break it none-stop. The specialist help their girlfriends up but then started leaving. Brandon took Sky's hands off the cage. "You gotta leave Bloom here!"_

_"NO! I will never! Bloom is my love. I just can't leave her here to die. I just... Can't. She completes my.. Love... Mind... Everything." Sky said lowering his voice. "Sky... It's okay. Just... Go. I'll be okay. Be safe! I saved you guys. I would never be so greedy to save myself." Bloom tears was streaming down because she had no choice. "Brandon... Let's go." Sky said he shed a tear._

_"Alright. Meet us there." Brandon said as he left. Sky turned to Bloom. He kissed Bloom with passion of love. He stopped then left. Bloom sat down here, Trying to break the down the cage, But nothing worked. The rest was trying the hold the small hole because it was shrinking then Sky came. "Sky! Come on!" Brandon said as he pulled him. Sky was safe with the rest but not Bloom.._

_"Sky! Where's Bloom?!" Tecna cried. "She got trapped! It got a curse in the cage! I tried but nothing worked. Nabu also tried but his magic hit himself. All we did we tried but nothing worked. Suddenly the island began to sink down. "Guys we really need to leave! We are going to drown here if we don't leave right now!" Timmy panicked. "Wait you finished it? That's great!" Helia said. They began to go inside the ship and left._

_Sky kept looking at the island. He was upset._

_Sky's POV_

_Bloom what have I done? I failed you..._

* * *

Sky breathe through the air fast while he was sweating. Sky got up and went downstairs to the kitchen in his palace. Yep. School was over. Tomorrow it was his 4th year tomorrow when he comes back to Red-fountain. He went upstairs when he got his cup to drink his water. After he was done drinking his water he was thinking about his thoughts.

_"Bloom. I wish you were here right here. I Just... Just need you right here with me because you complete me. My love, What shall I do now? Move on or still be with you as though your in heaven? I just feel that it's stupid to date someone even though I lost you it's hard to keep up. I keep thinking about you and it makes me have illusions your... Talking to me.. Is it true? Is it true that I can talk to you only?"_

Suddenly Sky got interrupted by his thoughts in a creek of his window. The window was opened which made him confused. It was closed before but suddenly he heard a voice behind him when he shut his windows.

"Sky..."

Sky got scared and then turned around. "Who's there?!" He began walking and then saw Bloom as a spirit. "B-Bloom?" He was Shocked & Surprised & Happy all the same time.

"Sky?" Bloom said she came closed to him near his lips. "I'm your guardian angel." Bloom smiled. "And for your your questions.. 1, It's for you to decide... And 2... Yes... Only you... Can... See... me..." Bloom said slowly with a smile. "Even though you date a girl... I still love you... No... Matter what. Your... Always in... My heart.." Bloom said slowly as she started to fade away. She quickly passionately kissed him and faded away quick. "I will come... Back... No... Don't get anyone in your way..."

Sky saw her fade away so fast and she did. Sky was shocked. She wasn't even going to force him to choose. But that's what made Sky happy to see her again. He found out... He was her guardian angel... But soon return coming to the planet earth. He doesn't know how or why though... But they would see.

**What Bloom looked like as a fallen angel is in my profile. Go check! And thanks for reading! Comment & Like! **


End file.
